


【南北车】不，敢。

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 5





	【南北车】不，敢。

纯情依×色气诱受绫 依攻(车震)  
————分割线————  
一辆天蓝色的轿车飞驰过无人的街道，留下扬起的灰尘。  
“天依生气了？”坐在副驾上有着赤瞳的女孩像是习惯了车子这么高速地行驶，侧头看向紧握方向盘的人。  
“没……没有。”洛天依像是惊醒一般慌张地摇头。  
“想看脾气这么好的人吃醋还真是难呢。”乐正绫直视着洛天依通红的耳朵和泛红的脖颈，从接到自己电话赶来酒吧时的一脸慌张，然后发现自己相当大胆的装束后手足无措不知道该把眼睛放在哪里，到现在从耳根子红到脖子，自家的爱人还是那么害羞啊。  
“不……就是…能不能，以后不要来这种地方了。”洛天依稍稍放慢了车速，说话的音量逐渐降低，眼睛瞥向副驾的人却在触到她超低领口处的裸露肌肤后迅速收回目光直直地盯着前面的路，皮质的方向盘被捏出声响。  
“为什么呢？”乐正绫自然没忽视洛天依的小动作，饶有兴趣地看着快要冒蒸汽的洛天依。  
“再怎么说……我…我还是你爱人吧，总让我来这种地方接你……就是……”洛天依完全不知道怎么表达出自己的想法，每说一句话就感觉自己的舌头更加不受控制，恒温系统更像是失灵了一般，脸上都快烧起来了。  
“喂！”一只白皙，五指修长的手突然出现在自己眼前，一把抓住方向盘向左一推，即使洛天依反应很快地踩了刹车车子还是拐进了旁边的小广场。  
“很危险啊，万一有人或者车怎么办？”洛天依对于乐正绫的胡闹有些生气，挂挡想要回到大路上。  
“这里不会来人哦。”洒在耳朵上的热气让洛天依身子一缩，放在挂挡器上的手也收了回来。  
“绫……！”刚转头就被敷上来的唇堵住了所有话语，耳边传来空调运转的声音，领口的衣服收紧整个人被迫前倾完全无法躲开这个吻。  
“嗯~”明明洛天依才是被入侵的一方，乐正绫的喉中却发出黏腻的嘤咛，两条灵龙交缠在一起，津液随着两人的来来往往从嘴角流下。  
“绫……”模糊的呼喊从唇间溢出，洛天依猛得推开乐正绫，后颈被衣服勒得生疼，撑着两驾驶位中间的扶手低头剧烈地喘息着。  
“肺活量不行啊。”乐正绫的声音相比洛天依完全听不出喘气声，趁着她回神的功夫将两人的椅背全部放平。  
在安全带的铁质卡扣撞上车子时回神的洛天依被已经翻到后座的乐正绫拉了过去，顺理成章地压在了她身上，目光触及到赤瞳中赤裸裸的欲望整个身子直接僵在了原地。  
“都上位了还不主动点吗？”乐正绫的脸也很红，不过洛天依分辨不出是因为酒，空调，还是自己。  
“回家好不好，不早了。”洛天依的眼睛一直飘在别处，不管时乐正绫的眼神还是暴露的着装都让她不知所措。  
“我说我被人下药了你信吗？”乐正绫半眯着红瞳双臂勾着洛天依的脖子凑上前伸舌将她嘴角的水渍清理干净。  
“不会吧？那绫现在难不难受？”洛天依看上去是真的相信了，一时竟没对乐正绫色气的动作给出反应。  
“天依这么单纯到底是怎么做攻的啊。”乐正绫无奈的叹了口气，用力将洛天依的脑袋压到自己颈侧，轻咬她红透的耳廓。  
“就像平时教你的那样，亲我，在我身上留下印记，一步一步做好前戏，然后进入我的身体，让我在你身下失控地呻吟。”乐正绫的声音就像是风情万种地魅魔在挑逗猎物，说话时故意夹杂着低低地喘息声。  
“唔……”洛天依的身体有些颤抖，耳边露骨的话语让她半边身子都麻了，大脑不可控地调出了之前的画面，与初经人事的洛天依截然相反的乐正绫引导着她一步一步将两人带入深渊。  
“想要天依……”洛天依最终被魅魔诱惑，左手托着乐正绫的后颈吻上了她的唇，口红完全进了两人的肚子，右手拉下了暴露的长裙，掌心覆盖在肋骨处，虎口正好卡住了柔软。  
洛天依必须承认，乐正绫的身体真的很美好，让她在自己手下绽放，控制不住地求饶这带给洛天依莫名的成就感，就像是把一个风情万种的尤物锁在了自己身下。  
“啊~”吻顺着乐正绫的身体曲线下移，就像她教自己的一样，咬住娇嫩的皮肤慢慢吮吸，种下印记。  
洛天依不得不承认，她在第无数次接到乐正绫带着酒气和刺耳杂音的电话时其实很生气，情事时的成就感荡然无存，明明亲口说出了我爱你这句话却三天两头跑去那种地方，即使相信乐正绫只是想去喝酒但也无法压抑心中的烦闷。  
“唔嗯~疼……”洛天依在乐正绫胸前留下显眼的红色，舌尖挑起肉色的乳贴，轻咬住一点点撕下，皮肤被黏胶拉扯得生疼，不自觉收紧了双臂。  
洛天依很想在乐正绫问自己是不是吃醋的时候点头，但身体在大脑纠结之时选择了摇头，结果就是这件事循环发生，抽空想谈谈这件事却被乐正绫瞳中毫不隐藏的爱意逼得收回了到嘴边的话。  
“天依……走神了。”乐正绫带着气音的话拉回了洛天依。  
“对……对不起。”洛天依不再胡思乱想，低头含住了已然挺立的红缨，双手揉捏着白嫩柔软的山峰，专心服侍着乐正绫。  
“唔啊~”洛天依知道乐正绫的身体很敏感，明明平时荤段子一说就出，行为举止都透露出总攻的气质，其实只要稍微一挑逗就会软了身子。  
“绫……不要再来了好不好。”洛天依放开被自己吮吸得肿胀的红缨，抬头真诚地看着乐正绫。  
“现在说这个就有点让人生气了。”乐正绫将自己几近赤裸的身体贴了上去，小幅度地扭动，柔软的布料随着她的动作抚摸着细腻的肌肤。  
“对不起……”洛天依还是像只小奶狗乖乖地听乐正绫的话，感受到她传递过来的情欲最终还是将这件事情放下。  
吻回到了乐正绫的颈间，左手绕到了她身后，托住了纤细的腰肢，右手拉下了白色的底裤，贴上私处的手掌切断了银丝。  
“唔嗯~”火热的手掌揉捏着闭合花瓣，黏腻的液体渐渐沾满掌心，乐正绫颤抖的身躯让洛天依放心大胆地继续自己的行为。  
花朵终于在洛天依温柔的触碰下张开了花瓣，最为柔弱的花核暴露出来沦为洛天依指间的玩物。  
“唔~别……那里……嗯啊~”就像之前一样，这枚小小的花核像是乐正绫身上的开关，平时的自信和身经百战的模样在开关被掌握后消失地无影无踪，会发出可爱的娇吟，会紧闭着双眼不敢看身上的人，会违背身体的热情说出求饶的话。  
“阿绫……”闷闷的呼喊自颈侧传来，并起的双指探到了收缩着吐出花液的穴口，浅浅地刺入又退出，拇指摩挲着因为自己的玩弄肿胀充血的小珠子。  
“答应我以后不来这种地方可以吗？”洛天依这次是下了狠心了，被小穴盛情邀请的双指仅仅推进两个指节就不愿深入，停在原地勾弄蠕动的内壁。  
“哼嗯~天依……不要停下……呜~”乐正绫蹙起眉头，腿间黏腻的液体顺着洛天依的手指流下，有些甚至滴落在了皮质座位上，身体深处传来的燥热和小腹积攒的快要逼疯自己却得不到释放的性欲差点让她哭出来。  
“不要再来了。”一字一顿，洛天依看上去是真的生气了。  
“不……来…唔~天依，好难受……唔嗯~”无助地呼喊换来了自己想要的。  
如果乐正绫还残留一些理智的话，她就会发现洛天依爆表的心率，这些话完全不在洛天依的承受范围内，特别是在这种情况下，如果乐正绫再不给出答复的话，她就要彻底慌了。  
不过也幸好乐正绫无意识地回应了洛天依的问题，不然到时候难受的还是她。  
缠上腰肢了双腿用力地困住了洛天依，不过后者也没想过逃就是了，充斥在车内的呻吟突然压抑起来，来回的抽送让座椅的清理费直线上升，腰间的手锁住了因为顶撞而不住后退的身体，白皙的皮肤上留下了淡红的指印，双指更加顺利地撞击深处。  
“嗯~”不出意外，指尖触碰到的位置跟记忆中的重合，甚至连身下人绷紧身子，小穴收缩的样子也重合起来。  
曲起指节撑开了甬道，从始至终都在旁观的无名指第一次进入了爱液泛滥的穴中。  
“唔啊~三根……哈~太勉强……不要……啊！”乐正绫开始怀疑小奶狗是不是露出了真面目，狭窄的小穴被撑到了极致，然而身体却不似乐正绫说出的话，吞吐手指的小穴越发兴奋，内壁将洛天依手指的形状和动作清晰地传入大脑。  
“阿绫……”低声地温柔呼喊与身下的动作形成对比，穴口的软肉因为来回的抽送摩擦泛出血色，从未如此满足的小穴带来爆炸的快感。  
“唔啊！”顶入深处的同时，拇指狠狠按在了颤抖的花核上，身体最敏感的两处被如此对待瞬间把乐正绫推上了情事的巅峰。  
“唔……”终于放松下来的身体无力地瘫倒在座位上，酒精的后劲卷着高潮后的满足感入侵大脑。  
洛天依抽出了手指，直起身子看向昏睡过去的乐正绫，小嘴微张，透明的津液残留在嘴角，吻痕连接着颈侧和山峰，纤瘦的腰肢上有明显的手指印记，刚刚经历过激烈情事的小穴颤抖着，随着乐正绫的呼吸吐出内里的爱液。  
“我到底在干嘛啊！？”洛天依的脸红得快要爆炸，扯过放在车上的薄毯将乐正绫满是情爱痕迹的身体盖住，开到最大的空调热风让她一阵眩晕，回到驾驶位将座椅调直，握着方向盘额头抵在手背上缓了好一阵才回想起来怎么开车。  
两天后。  
“为什么又要我来接你啊，不是说好不去了吗？”洛天依透过后视镜看着后排浑身酒气的乐正绫。  
“嗯？天依理解错了吧，我说的可是‘不，去。’哦。”转头看向镜子里洛天依绿色的眸子。  
“乐正绫啊。”最终，洛天依一如往常在赤瞳中露骨的爱意下放弃了抵抗。


End file.
